villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Chaos Lords
Lord of Trickery - Mephistopheles Mephistopheles is considered the Lord of Trickery, and as such is a true rogue who allies solely with himself, creating and breaking alliance on a whim but being intelligent enough to keep allies or pawns around for as long as they are of use to him. He is often believed to be master of thievery, deception and assassination which means he has limited worship and reverence amongst cults of criminals and vagabonds as well as cowardly or greedy individuals who seek to gain some of his knowledge. Indeed Mephistopheles is an active teacher who rewards his students' success with often excessive gifts and praise while punishing the slightest failure with unimaginable cruelty that can be directed at the student, loved ones or even complete strangers who happen to be in the area at the time. However this gifts are far from free and Mephistopheles enjoys ritualistic betrayal, murder and sacrifice - which he demands as a reward for every lesson taight, failure to provide him with such a reward can easily result in a formerly favored student being subjected to one of Mephistopheles many elaborate tortures for the amusement of the Chaos Lord. As the Lord of Trickery Mephistopheles encourages lies and mistrust, having a twisted sense of respect for those who lie, cheat and steal - he also has an affinity to vermin and his temples are filled with vermin that often feed on the rotting carcasses left over from the many sacrifices that the Chaos Lord commands from his followers, harming these vermin is considered an affront to Mephistopheles himself and can bring his wrath upon those responsible. Lord of Anarchy - Amok Lord of Power - Ragefist Lord of Slime - Oozemuck Lord of Pleasure - Eros Lord of Fungi - Sporus Lord of Destruction - Poppy Poppy is considered the weakest of the Chaos Lords and is the one that spends most time in the mortal world, having a deep interest in corrupting and destroying life Poppy is the Lord of Destruction and rarely spends time in his domain of Destruction as he much prefers haunting the mortal world and destroying it from within. Poppy takes pride in showing itself as a friend to those it encounters so that it can quickly turn on them and end their lives in varied ways - sometimes it amuses Poppy to also use its "playmates" to end the lives of others but in general Poppy prefers to do each vile deed on a personal level. Unlike most of the other Chaos Lords Poppy rarely utilizes the lesser demons under his command and has little interest in turning mortals into demons - though sometimes he will offer a mortal a place in his domain if he finds them to be exceptionally "good fun". In general though Poppy has no reason to call on others nor does he wish to create demons, being the Lord of Destruction he exists to end life and sees the process as deeply personal - he also sees the process of turning mortals into demons as being against his ultimate goal of not only destroying life but also the innocence necessary for life to flourish. Category:Joecoolio Category:Demons Category:Organization Category:Major Antagonists Category:Chaotic Evil